


Young and Stupid and Loving Every Second (Part 2)

by pastelswitchblade



Series: Young and Stupid [2]
Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Dorms, M/M, Part 2, Shower Sex, Thigh Fuck, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelswitchblade/pseuds/pastelswitchblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who finally wrote part 2! Mino and Hanbin finally make it back to the Winner dorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Stupid and Loving Every Second (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2, as requested ^.^ sorry it took so long, and it's kind of short... I am a trash queen... This can be a stand alone pwp or you can go read Part 1 for some more lovely bathroom antics. Will these two ever make it to a bedroom?!?!

Although they had fully intended to sprint all the way back to the Winner dorms, the sedative effects of good sex had them slowing to a crawl after two city blocks. Hanbin still kept a grip on Mino’s sleeve, tugging weakly whenever Mino fell too far behind. Mino fought hard not to put his mouth on the sweat trailing down the back of Hanbin’s neck. Between the slight slope of Hanbin’s shoulders and slight sway of his thin hips, he was having trouble holding himself back at all. Hanbin was eager too, the tugs on his sleeve getting more and more frequent, his fingers shaking slightly as they tightened around his shirt. Mino gave up first, hailing a taxi and tipping him extra to take the fastest route back. He threw Hanbin into the back seat, blushing hard when Hanbin hid a smirk behind his hand.

 

Mino fumbled with his keys at the door of the dorm, very ready to be fondling something completely different, when the door flew open and a cool rush of AC escaped the building. Taehyun looked them over in all their sweat-soaked glory and scrunched his nose. “Hey guys,” he started slowly. “What’s...going on?”

 

“Absolutely nothing, nothing at all! Aren’t you supposed to be...out?” Mino grimaced.

 

Taehyun just stared, his eyes narrowing.

 

“You know what, actually, we just got back from a round of, um, basketball! And our dorms are just closer, so I offered our shower, because you know...right?”

 

Hanbin inched behind Mino and gave Taehyun a shit-eating grin. He knew Mino thought he was doing great, but Taehyun didn’t buy it for a second. Hanbin just hoped he’d go easy on his leader considering he was trying so hard…

 

“Whatever. As long as you guys are getting along finally. Just don’t clog the drain, will you?” Taehyun patted Hanbin on the shoulder as he passed. “Good luck with this one,” he mumbled.

 

Hanbin watched Mino go bright red from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. He sputtered, eyes wide, and turned to give the maknae a piece of his mind. Hanbin sighed, and dragged him inside the building.

 

The AC felt heavenly against his skin, but did little to cool the fire erupting in Mino’s brain. “How, how dare he!” Mino grumbled, “That little brat has no respect, absolutely no respect for his elders!”

 

Hanbin had very little patience for a Mino that was not naked and on top of him. “Hey, come on now, it doesn’t matter,” he offered weakly.

 

“Clog the drain? What the hell! What an insignificant human made of mostly eyebrows and— oh.”

Hanbin finally shut him up by latching onto Mino’s neck, nibbling lightly on soft patch just under his ear. “Hey,” he whispered, and Mino shuddered slightly. “We could always just get back at him.”

 

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Mino swallowed, his interest piqued.

 

“Well, a shower does sound pretty nice right now…” Hanbin scratched a finger tentatively on the button of Mino’s pants.

 

A new sex-fueled strength was ignited in Mino as he swept Hanbin into his arms, kicked off his shoes, and sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom.

 

Hanbin’s cackles quickly hitched into moans as Mino ripped off his clothes, sucking patches of red into his neck and chest. Hanbin reached blindly for the shower knob as Mino stripped, cheering quietly when it finally released a stream of lukewarm water. Mino took him by the hips with a grin, shoving him under the shower as soon as it was hot enough to stand. Hanbin gasped and wiped the water from his eyes. “Hey, not fair!” he stammered, but Mino had stopped completely. He stood there staring, his eyes moving up and down Hanbin’s body at an agonising pace. His eyes were glazed over, but with a flame Hanbin recognized slowly burning brighter behind them. Hanbin swallowed as he got harder and harder under Mino’s gaze.

 

“Turn around,” Mino whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“Turn around,” Mino growled. Hanbin obeyed with a whimper, not sure what he had gotten himself into. Whatever it was, though, he was in it for the long haul.

 

He shivered as he felt Mino’s breath on his neck, and wet hands tracing the shape of his hips. They slid back and he cried out as Mino gripped his ass in both hands. His fingernails dragged up his cheeks until he let go and they dropped with a bounce. Hanbin went bright red, his dick achingly hard. Mino crowded him against the shower wall, his body hot against him and the tile freezing against his front. Mino rutted against him, Hanbin’s dick sliding deliciously against the wall and the shower echoing with moans. Mino stopped suddenly and nibbled his way to Hanbin’s ear.

“Bend over,” he demanded, and backed away. Hanbin did, slowly, and grinned when he heard Mino’s breath hitch. He arched his back and moaned, seeing how far he could push Mino before he fell off the deep end.

He gasped as one hand circled the base of his dick and the other gripped the crease of his hip. He faintly felt something slick and cool drip down the crease of his ass before the tip of Mino’s dick pushed between the top of his thighs. “Keep your legs together,” Mino muttered, out of breath. Before Hanbin could ask why, Mino slid his dick under Hanbin’s, and Hanbin groaned freely. Mino paused before his hands tightened and his pace quickened without warning, pounding his hips against Hanbin’s at a relentless pace. Hanbin held onto the shower wall for dear life. He dropped his head and nearly came right then as he saw Mino’s tip pushing out from between his thighs. He realized the slickness he felt before was shower gel as it foamed around his skin and dripped down his legs. The sound of Mino’s breathing and the slide of their dicks together had Hanbin quickly nearing the edge. Mino’s thrusts were erratic as his breath quickened, and Hanbin lost all sense of pride as his babbling echoed against the shower wall.

“Mino, please, I can’t!”

“Can’t what?”

“Damn it, it’s too much, I’m gonna come!”

“You like me using you that much?”

“Yes, fuck, yes I do!”

“Shit,” Mino whispered, and started stroking Hanbin quickly with one hand. He bent over him, already close to release and completely beyond reason. “Come for me, baby,” he murmured.

“Yes!” Hanbin cried out as he came hard against the tile. Mino’s teeth grazed the back of his neck as he shuddered, and Hanbin’s legs ran warm and sticky. Aftershocks ran through his body as he listened to the last of Mino’s moans.

Hanbin stood up slowly, his back aching and legs still weak. Hanbin grimaced as streaks of come from his thighs finally washed away.

He tried to turn around, but Mino refused to let go, wrapping his arms tightly around Hanbin’s waist. “Holy shit,” he whispered, and Hanbin chuckled. He placed his hands over Mino’s, lacing their fingers together.

“Baby?” he asked wryly, and Mino buried his face between Hanbin’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry, that was weird, I don’t know why I said it and it just kind of happened—”

“I kinda liked it,” Hanbin said. He turned and grinned up at Mino. Mino shook his head and kissed him softly, promising something much gentler and sweeter than he could possibly put in words. Instead, he said something that sent Hanbin cackling again, and dragging him out of the long-turned-cold shower.

“Round three?”

 


End file.
